The heart can be healed
by Blury-Star-on-Fire
Summary: XD Im bad at summeries, but anyway It locks on these coupling, SonStar (SonicXoc), Jewailz (TailsXoc), and more includes little Sonally, and Sonamy, Tailsmo and Tailsina aka This story can be very confusing but Its a pretty good story rated T for languge and Viloence...
1. Unexpected encounter

**Unexpected encounters**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL SONIC AND FRIENDS BELONG TO SEGA, Slight and friends belong to me! XD**

Sonic the Blue Blur ran down the street thinking to himself...  
_'Im so worried about Tails I hope He's alright'_ he thought to himself  
_'I KNOW ILL VISIT HIM!'_ And with that he ran off in search of the young kitsune...  
Jewelz point of view

_'Im not myself anymore...not since Flaro died then Flaro he came back but this time he told me he never really had feelings for me..._

_It had to be a lie, a dream, a hallucination... But... it wasnt'_ I sighed, and looked down at the ground and kicked the pebbles as I walked, I was broken and down.. nothing was to fix me... then I looked up and saw a Blue Blur and then I tripped and fell backwards and whimpered in pain.. "Ow..." My back ached and the blue blur stopped and ran back "I'm So So sorry miss are you okay?" He said I looked into his emerald-green, filled with concern eyes and nodded "Yeah I just need to get some help to stand again, but i can fly so yeah..." And with that my 4 tails popped out and I hovered away from the hedgehog... Isn't his name Sonic? yeah I think so... Its been A while since me and my friends crash landed here on mobius... He ran after me and went in front of me "Wait, Your new here right?" I nodded yeah... and just blinked...

Slights point of view

I ran along the grass and through the streets,_ 'oh my gosh is that jewel?'_ "Hey buddy!" I ran over (lol more like teleported haha XD)

"wait, who are you?" I saw the most charming hedgehog ever...

"Im Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog"

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Slight Starz The hedgehog" we shook hands...

"So where are you headed jewel?"

"HOME" She said very annoyed...

"Wait uh-" Sonic was cut off by Jewel

"Shine Coastal, Friends call me Jewel" she said..

"Okay, would Star and you like to go out to eat some time?"

"Sure!" I exclaimed...

"Okay see ya later!" and with that continued to run off...

Me and jewelz said in unison "That was unexpected.."

* * *

**So how'd I do? good bad? inbetween? anyway no "mean or rude" reviews please, but I do appreaciate some help and tips thanks!**

** CHAPTER 2: Realistic dreams...**


	2. Realistic dreams

**Chapter 2~~~ Realistic dreams...**

* * *

Tails Point of view...

_'why didn't she come back yet... her flower is in bloom... maybe she didn't like me? UGH i wish i knew why..'_

"DAMNIT COSMO.." I broke into tears... "Tails?" a soft voice said... "COSMO?!"

I looked up and saw her... "Cosmo... is it really you?"

"No tails... this is a dream... but I want you to listen... that plant is our child... and Its going be born soon... but I dont like the idea of you doing this all alone... so Im sending someone from your world to help you... untill we are reunited..."

"W-What? you mean?..." She nodded... and looked into my eyes

"Just know I love you Tails, and soon some one else will need your help... but you will have to choose who and why in the end..." She hinted... We stood there silently then we started talking

Jewelz point of view

"Jewel, Shine, Sweetie get up.." I looked up to see Flaro... It was raining and I was on the street...

"Flaro, FLARO" I hugged him... then I heard him saying this "Sweetie I miss you, And I do love you... But expect a new beginning for your story... help is near and the plant is growing..."

"Wait will I ever get to be with you?" he looked in my eyes "Only when the time comes my sweet" he started to walk away but I hugged him and kissed him... "Bye Flaro..." Then everything seemed to vanish...

Tails point of view...

She started to say bye but I cut her off... "Wait Cosmo..." I stood up and kissed her... then I watched her dissolve into the air and soon my alarm went off...

"AGHH!" I coughed and got up from the floor... 'Leave it to me Cosmo' I smiled and stood up, went into my shower and scrubbed the grease and dirt off.. Then sure enough half way threw breakfeast I hear the Doorbell... I ran to my door and opened it...

* * *

**So now we know whats up ^.^ anyway Mina Fiona and alot more characters are coming soon!**

** Chapter 3: Skywards**


End file.
